


You're My Trophy

by AshCrimson



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Blood and Gore, Body Horror, Gore, M/M, Murder, Out of Character, Strangulation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-01
Updated: 2015-12-01
Packaged: 2018-05-04 06:40:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5324297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshCrimson/pseuds/AshCrimson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hinata wants Komaeda all to himself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're My Trophy

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally hosted [here.](https://www.fanfiction.net/s/9506836/1/You-re-My-Trophy)
> 
> This is a gore/guro fic I wrote YEARS ago and decided to post here and add small improvements to. It's OOC (intentionally) and pretty fucked up. Proceed with caution.
> 
>  **Warnings for:** Strangulation, gore (I just said), mentions of urine and vomit, disembowelment, depictions of someone being clawed open, throat horror, wrist horror, and probably more.

When Komaeda came to he had no idea what had happened. His head hurt and he was dizzy. When he looked around, he saw a dark room, surroundings still too blurry to make out. Lifting his hand to his head, he carefully touched the sore spot, which stung a bit at contact; when he brought his hand down, he could make out the pink of blood.

Sitting up, he tried to look around again, his vision recovered a bit. He could tell he was in a basement or some sort of old room. But for certain, it was dark, dirty, and smelled. _'Just perfect.'_ He tried to remember what happened. Hinata. He was with Hinata. What had he said right before all went black? "I'm sorry"? This was just bizarre. And very, very concerning.

He heard footsteps then. They sounded like they were coming down stairs. Immediately he looked up at the figure coming toward him. "H...Hinata? What is...?" He stopped when he noticed a reflective object in Hinata's hand, and his eyes widened as he tried to stand. "What are you doing!? Answer me! Right now!" Hinata pushed him back down. "Relax. We'll be here a while, after all."

Komaeda had no time to react as his jacket and shirt were being tugged off. He tried to move away, but Hinata was persistant. He had no sooner just started struggling when he felt a sharp pinch in his neck. Panicking, he stared at what was in Hinata's hand when he pulled away: a syringe. _'Oh fuck, oh fuck.'_ He glared at him. "What the hell was that!?" he demanded, still panicking.

"What? I have to take care of you," he smiled. "That's what boyfriends do." Komaeda had no time to respond as he was pinned on his back and there was a sharp pain on his stomach. He screamed and tried to throw Hinata off, but to no avail. "Hold still. This will be easier for both of us if you just calm down." "Calm down!? You're—" He was cut off by his own screaming as the blade was slicing through his tender flesh.

He saw stars for a few moments from sheer pain. When he looked down, he was met with a horrifying sight: his own entrails being pulled out. He was frozen. No matter what he did, he would likely die. More than likely. Way more. "You're killing me!" It was all he could think to say. "I said I'm taking care of you. Come on now." His voice was almost loving and it made Komaeda sick. And the noise of his slimy, nasty guts being pulled on did not help.

When Hinata began slicing his guts apart he saw stars again and barely noticed when he vomited all over himself. Next thing he knew, he was being lifted up. Then there was extreme pain everywhere and he vomited again. It took him a long time to register that he was hanging. No, worse. Hanging by his _intestines._ By the smell that hit him mixed with blood and vomit, he realized his stomach contents were not all he had released. But that was the least of his concerns. The pain was too much.

"H...H...H-Hinata... _plEA—"_ He felt slicing, searing pain all along his wrists and forearms. And then...binding. Hinata had tied his hands together behind his back using blood vessels. Komaeda hoped this was a sick joke. A nightmare. Anything but real. _Anything._ "I won't be using the knife for this last part," Hinata said. He sighed then. "I'm going to miss your voice so much."

"...Wh...what...?" Komaeda looked up to see Hinata's hands coming towards his throat, and then...scratch, scratch, _scratch._ Komaeda's shouts turned to horrid gargles as Hinata tore into his throat. He clawed and clawed until he finally pulled out his vocal chords, he snipped them partway with his own teeth. He then pulled them as far as they would go and began to wrap them around Komaeda's neck. Komaeda's vision went blurry, and then more stars, and then black clouding parts of his sight, until, finally, relievingly, it went all dark.

Hinata smiled, a single tear running down his cheek. He would forever have Komaeda all to himself. Always, as his single most prized possession. And nothing made him happier.


End file.
